one little assignment?
by Rinoa Heartlock
Summary: the first fic i ever done, editing by gz, please be nice!! if u want chapters be sure to say! ive got reno's part and other ones, please please be nice!


"Man I can't believe I'm late!"   
  
I shut my locker and walked up the steps to the conference room. "Damn leather." My leather suit was giving my neck whiplash as I came to the top of the stairs. It was My first day at Shinra Electric. Oh yeah, better introduce myself! I'm Elena, official member of the Turks. Lean, mean and dare I think it, pretty, although I'm not one of those bimbo's. I had read a lot about this place. Mr. Shinra ran it with his (slightly fruity) son Rufus at his side, there was Heidegger, well known for his devious laughs, and.   
  
"Whats up babe?" I swirled around and there he was, Reno...   
  
"Uhhhhh um.....fine yeah." I was shaking as I spoke. I had only known Renofor like a day but it seemed he was interested.....or at least I HOPED so..... I walked past him-and saw Rude.   
  
"Hi, BABE" Rude sarcastically glanced in Reno's direction.   
  
"Bastard." I muttered under my breath. "Why the hell does my first day go bad? In garden Fujin was always giving me a hard time...guess that's why I'm here........ " I looked up to the left where Scarlet was 'convincing' Hojo to be her date for the evening.   
  
"Some things never change." Reno joked.   
  
"errr, what?" "In......including you??"   
  
"Yeah baby, yeah!!"   
  
".........."   
  
"Elena. I'm jokin'."   
  
"You are?"   
  
"Yeah! Do ya think I would let that little whore get her hands on me?"   
  
I laughed suspiciously, hoping that Reno had more sense but Scarlet looked very persuasive as she looked over to me. She whispered something into Hojo's ear and he went scarlet...literally. I put that fact to the back of my head, as a Turk that didn't matter. All that mattered was my job...I sat down and prepared myself for the meeting...   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
"Glad you could all make it." President Shinra declared. "Now as you know, we have a new recruit on board. Elena"   
  
"Oh yeah I already know her......." Reno spoke   
  
"Ha ha......" I laughed nervously...did that look cute? Or just dumb? I shook my head. Never mind...   
  
"Sir, we haven't had a decent case in months." Rude started, "is there anything worthy of us finding out?"   
  
"Apparently there is..." President Shinra explained, he picked up a remote and clicked a button. A film appeared on a nearby screen. "Last night as you all very well know there was a bombing at sector 5." He continued "We believe that this was the work of a certain organisation called AVALANCHE." A screen shot of the bombing sure enough showed a guy with a dark skinned complexion. "This man is Barret Wallace. You all know him as the AVALANCE leader." he explained, "But we are not sure of this person." he clicked another button and up came a computer generated image of a guy with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Wow. He was mesmerising.....I was daydreaming now of the blonde haired mystery man.......I looked over to Reno who was paying attention to the brief. Hmmmm. I wonder if he likes me.......... I snapped out of the daydream and focused on the words of President Shinra.   
  
"We are pretty sure he was in SOLDIER before joining this group and that he was with Sephiroth when that. incident happened"   
  
That was how it was now remembered...as an incident. I had read up about it. It had been the day Sephiroth had gone crazy near Nibelheim and killed many people, not that anyone else knew about it of course....... President Shinra handed the brief over to Rufus and sat down.   
  
"We need to find this organisation as they could hold the key to the Ancient......" Rufus continued in a concerned voice.   
  
The ancient...the Cetra...many people had different names for them but all of it meant the same...the forsaken tribe....there were only a few Cetra left on the planet....I believed in their views but orders were orders. After professor Hojo brought in the mother of an ancient it was as if a bomb had been set off in finding the ancient child. She was about my age..maybe younger... "Anyway we need to find these people.....Reno, Rude, Elena..." Rufus turned to me and smiled "your first assignment. Should be interesting"   
  
"Yeah, I hope so........" I thought. I caught Reno smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat twice...one for Reno and one for"....OH NO NOT TWO GUYS!!....I was thinking of that spiky haired love god...ok pull ya self together and FORGET IT!! Ok? Forget him...you have Reno so don't get mixed up..." I revived myself from my love o' coma and got up.   
  
"And remember" Rufus babbled on "Turks live forever as a Team" Reno and Rude headed for the door as I was getting up...Scarlet walked up to me...   
  
"Well...hello" she bitchily greeted me. "I see Reno likes you then"   
  
"Yeah?So what?" I coolly answered back.   
  
"Well it's just that he has.....well I'll spare you the details....." Scarlet cackled sexily. I felt sick..How could that blonde haired bitch try to steal my man? Scarlet was still laughing as she threw back her blonde hair into my face.   
  
I spluttered at the stench of Scarlet's scent. "What's the perfume? Slut number 5?"   
  
Scarlet whirled round and flashed a deadly look at me..."why you fucking little........"   
  
"Hey Elena!!" Reno called back from the weapons room. We both whirled round and looked at Reno.   
  
"Well are you coming?" he flashed me a sexy smile. "Yeah", I smirked at Scarlet "I'm coming..."   
  
Scarlet grabbed me hard and she jerked me "don't think this is over bitch" she cackled. "Oh, don't worry" I cocked my head towards Scarlet, "It's far from over...." and with that I strode over to the weapons room to get ready..............   



End file.
